I Never Miss My Shots
by anim8or
Summary: Midorima finds out that he's not as perfect a shooter as he thought he thought he was.


**Title:** I Never Miss My Shots

 **Rating:** K+

 **Genre:** Humor/Friendship

 **Word Count:** 1,374

 **Summary:** Midorima finds out that he's not as perfect a shooter as he thought he thought he was.

* * *

"Takao, you're annoying me."

Midorima's voice was stern, per the norm, and unamused. The green-haired young man was sitting at a desk in his own dwelling, a lamp shining brightly to illuminate the paper he was drawing on.

Takao Kazunari was the bane of Midorima's existence, particularly at that moment. The overly-bubbly, excitable boy was holding his phone up and preparing to press the record button.

"Shin-chan's so mean," he whined, even though he was still smiling. Midorima, dissatisfied with what he'd drawn - yet again - crumpled up the paper and tossed it over his shoulder. Simultaneously, Takao hit the record button and followed the paper ball's ascent and descent... straight into the trashcan on the other side of the room.

Takao let out an impressed hum, and then a laugh. "I know you can't keep this up forever, Shin-chan. Wasn't it you who said that you ran out of shots?" He blinked slowly at his self-proclaimed friend, a charming, devious grin on his face.

Midorima sighed through his nose before pushing his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose. "I was talking about full-court shots, idiot. This is only a few feet. I can do this all day long if I wanted."

"I never knew you drew, anyway. What's that all about?" the black-haired boy asked as he scanned the flat page of paper on the desk, watched Midorima's hand come up to draw, and laughed as the other boy failed miserably. "You aren't very good. Did you know that?"

Midorima gritted his teeth. "Oha Asa's fortune for today says that Cancers should spend the day quietly drawing, and they'll have good luck tomorrow." He scrunched up the paper and threw it behind him. Takao hit the record button once again, and the paper sailed gracefully into the trashcan. It didn't even hit the edge. "I know I'm not an artist. The horoscope doesn't say anything that implies that I have to be."

"I can draw," Takao remarked with a grin, and Midorima shot him a glare. "Or not." He chuckled sheepishly.

"How did you even manage to get into my house?" the green-eyed young man demanded, arching one eyebrow. "Did you break in or something?"

Takao blinked in confusion. "Shin-chan, I texted you earlier. I said that I was going to drop by and spend Sunday with you!" he said, scrolling through the phone's messages and showing his "friend" the text. "See? I texted you about two hours ago. I thought that was plenty of time for you to get things cleaned up and ready."

Midorima closed his eyes and pointed at the small screen. "And _what_ was my reply to that?"

"Um... it says... 'Go die.'"

"Did that sound like I wanted you to come over?"

Takao winked at him with a bright, toothy smile. "It wasn't a 'no!'"

Midorima put his hand over his face in exasperation. "So you just walked in here without a formal invitation? I should call the police."

"Your mom let me in! She recognized me from our basketball games," the black-haired boy said with a smile. "She's a really nice lady. You must not have gotten your personality from her."

Midorima chose not to reply.

For the next thirty minutes, the two sat there in silence, apart from the sound of Midorima crumpling the paper, the small _beep_ that came when Takao pressed the record button, and the soft noise of the paper ball falling into the trashcan.

Eventually, Midorima felt compelled - though he couldn't imagine what possessed him - to ask, "Why are you even interested in me throwing paper into my trashcan?"

Takao thought for a few moments before he spoke, "I just thought it would be funny to see you miss."

"Why on earth do you want to record _that_?"

He grinned cheekily. "Because then I could share it with everyone on the basketball team and prove that you aren't as perfect as you claim to be!"

Midorima just sighed again, shaking his head and going back to his drawing.

It wasn't long before Takao walked over to watch over his shoulder, adding fuel to the fire that was Midorima's fading - or nonexistent - patience. "What are you trying to draw anyway, Shin-chan?" he questioned, in that same bright tone that he always used. Midorima didn't think he'd ever hated him more.

"A tree."

"A tree?"

"Yes."

"...Why?"

The green-haired boy let out a sigh that sounded a bit like a growl. "Because I can't really think of anything else to draw."

"It's hideous."

"I know that, idiot!"

Midorima crunched the paper violently into a ball and hurled it at the trashcan. It went in once more, and Takao shook his head in disbelief. "How do you even manage that? When I throw things away, I miss the can more often than not."

"It's because I do everything humanly possible," Midorima said matter-of-factly, finishing another terrible drawing and crinkling the paper in one hand. "When one follows fate and reads the signs of the stars, one knows one's future. I never..."

"Yeah, yeah, right. I know - you never miss your shots," Takao groaned, and Midorima nodded haughtily before he took an actual basketball stance, tossed the paper at the trashcan...

...

...

...and watched it bounce off the side.

For several long, utterly silent moments, the two boys simply stared at the paper ball that rested on the floor not a foot from the tiny trashcan.

The quiet stillness was broken not long after it began, though, by the sound of Takao's fingers rapidly hitting buttons on his cell phone, his silver eyes alight with excitement.

"Oh, my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my _gosh_!" he burst out loudly, grinning like a madman as he hit one final button on the dial pad.

Midorima, meanwhile, had fallen to his hands and knees, his eyes wide as he stared at the floor. "I... I... how did... _how_...?" he rambled, looking completely and utterly lost and confused.

Takao laughed joyfully, hopping up and down in place. "That was _perfect!_ It was so worth the wait! I can't wait to see what the guys say!" he jabbered, his eyes still wide and his eyebrows high. He looked at Midorima, still crowing with laughter. "You're... you're not quite as perfect as you thought, are you, Shin-chan?" he panted, leaning forward and putting his hands on his hips in an attempt to steady himself. "'I never miss my shots.' 'I can do this all day if I wanted.' 'I follow fate,'" he mimicked, completely giddy. "Oh, that was _amazing_! And I knew it would happen."

" _Takao!_ " Midorima snarled and leaped to his feet, racing over to try and grab the phone from his shorter teammate's hands.

"Too late, _Shin-chan_!" Takao sang as he hopped backward, out of Midorima's grasp. There was a devious grin on the black-haired boy's lips. "I sent the video to everyone on the team. Would you like to watch it?" He didn't wait for a response before pressing the play button on his cell and shoving the screen into Midorima's face. The video crackled to life.

 _"It's because I do everything humanly possible. When one follows fate and reads the signs of the stars, one knows one's future. I never..."_

 _"Yeah, yeah, right. I know - you never miss your shots."_

Takao laughed so hard that he flopped onto the floor, resting his fist over his eyes. "I can't believe I got the audio at the beginning. That makes it so much better!" he wheezed, his chest heaving as he finally began to calm down. "Oh, Shin-chan, we're never going to let you live this down. You really shouldn't have showed off at the end."

Hearing the phone in Takao's hand buzz with a new text message, Midorima didn't doubt it.

And the entirety of Shutoku's team teased Midorima for the next two months.

* * *

 **My other broship from KnB - MidoTaka! c: I don't like this as much as I liked the one about Kise and Kasamatsu that I did yesterday. But anyway, I'm starting to write a bunch of KnB fics about these two broships. Mostly KiKasa, but I'll do some MidoTaka here and there as well. They're all strictly platonic.**

 **Let me know if you liked it, and check out my other KnB fics! (Shameless advertising.)**

 **Drop a review, send a pm, fave, follow. Whatever floats your boat! c: Tell me if you'd want more fics similar to this.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own KnB. If I did, the show would center around Kaijo and Shutoku. Kise and Takao may or may not be girls. The owner of the show/manga is Tadatoshi Fujimaki. c:

 **God bless you all, and have a wonderful day! Don't miss your shots in front of Takao.**

 **anim8or**


End file.
